ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2008/October
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of October, 2008. October 3 "Poker Face" :Main Article: Poker Face '' The music video for Poker Face was filmed today at Bwin Pokerisland in Ibiza. PKMV-006.jpg PKMV-002.jpg|1 PKMV-001.jpg PKMV-003.jpg PokerFace5.jpg|2 Poker Face Photoshoot.jpg PokerFace6 2.jpg|3 474.jpg|4 Poker Face-Still.jpg|5 Poker Face-Still.jpg #Catsuit, mask, glasses by Haus of Gaga and open toe boots by Givenchy. #Acrylic Shoulder Piece by Mike Feeney, Black lace angular patchwork leggings by Brian Lichtenberg, Fall 2008 boots by Givenchy #Nude body suit by Unknown and Bri-Angle Necklace by Alex & Chloe for Brian Lichtenberg. #Metallic Capsleeve Dress by Antonio Berardi #Electrib blue suit and IPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga. Young Hollywood Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by Young Hollywood on the set of the Poker Face Music Video 10-3-08 Young Hollywood Interview backstage Poker Face Music Video 001.jpg October 4 Private Party Lady Gaga was photographed at a private party with Perez Hilton. 10-4-08 At a Private Party 001.jpg 10-4-08 At a Private Party 002.jpg October 8 New Kids on the Block:Live at Staples Center :''Main Articles: New Kids on the Block:Live, Staples Center On the 14th dates of the New Kids on the Block:Live, Gaga began as opening act performing before Natasha Bedingfield. The set list consisted of six shortened songs with interludes to last 15 minutes. 10-8-08 Staples Center 001.jpg #White origami bodysuit with matching crystal skirt by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin October 9 New Kids on the Block:Live at ARCO Arena #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 10 HP Pavilion At San Jose: (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 11 Mandalay Bay Events Center: (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 13 Sabor Tapas Bar and Lounge 10-13-08 Sabor Nightclub 001.jpg 10-13-08 Sabor Nightclub 002.jpg #Electric blue suit by Haus of Gaga October 14 Fashion at the Park Main Article: Fashion at the Park 6-26-08 Fall Fashion Preview 001.jpg 6-26-08 Fall Fashion Preview 002.jpg October 16 The Crib #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 17 Wild 94.9 10-17-08 Radio Wild 94.9 001.jpg Boss Nightclub 10-17-08 Nightclub Boss 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga City Nights #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga 18 October Adonis 10-18-08 Adonis 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 19 LAX Nightclub #Electric blue suit by Haus of Gaga Tia Juana's Long Bar & Grill 10-19-08 Tia Juanas Long Bar 001.jpg #Electric blue suit by Haus of Gaga October 21 Kitsons 90210 Collection Preview Party 10-21-08 Arriving at the Kitsons 90210 Launch 001.jpg Cinespace 10-21-08 The Cobra Snake Nightclub 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 23 Jimmy Kimmel Live Main Article: Jimmy Kimmel Live 10-23-08 Jimmy Kimmel Live 001.jpg 10-23-08 Jimmy Kimmel Live 002.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga Tiger Heat : Main article: Avalon Lady Gaga was spotted leaving the nightclub. 10-23-08 Leaving Avalon Nightclub 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 24 Perez Hilton's One Night in New York City : Main article: Highline Ballroom 10-24-08 Perez Hilton's One Night 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 25 The Club : Main article: Alumni Club In Schaumburg, Chicago. #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga Zero Gravity Nightclub 10-25-08 Zero Gravity Nightclub 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 27 Virgin Megastore Lady Gaga performed at the Virgin Megastore in Union Square, she also signed autographs after the show. 10-27-08 Rehearsal for Virgin Megastore Performance 001.jpg 10-27-08 Backstage at Virgin Megastore Performance 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga Madison Square Garden Arena: (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 28 The Fame Ball : Main article: Highline Ballroom Album release party under the name "The Fame Ball" (not to be confused with the tour she later created with the same name). Lady Gaga greeted fans and signd autographs backstage after the event. Two of Robin Roemer photographs were included in the Book of Gaga. The show included performance by Semi Precious Weapons, Cazwell, Amanda Lepore, The Ones, The Daisy Spurs, and DJ Bill Coleman. . 10-28-08 Robin Roemer 001.jpg 10-28-08 Robin Roemer 002.jpg 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Performance 001.jpg 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Backstage 001.jpg 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Backstage 002.jpg 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Backstage 003.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga #Gold swimsuit and shard of mirror mask by Haus of Gaga October 29 Good Day New York (WNYW) : Main article: Good Day New York 10-29-08_Good Day New York_001.jpg|1 10-29-08_Good Day New York_002.jpg|2 #Sunglasses by (unknown), jacket by (unknown) #Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga New Kids on the Block:Live at The Arena at Gwinnett Center : Main articles: New Kids on the Block:Live at The Arena at Gwinnett Center Gaga took pictures with fans after her show. 10-29-08_The Arena at Gwinnett Center_001.jpg|1 10-29-08 Backstage NKOTB Duluth 001.jpg #White Origami dress by Haus of Gaga BaZzaAr urban bar : Main article: BaZzaAr urban bar 10-30-08 Bazaar 001.jpg 10-30-08 Bazaar 002.jpg #Black swimsuit by Haus of Gaga, ankle boots by Givenchy October 30 New Kids on the Block:Live at Time Warner Cable Arena : Main articles: New Kids on the Block:Live, TWC Arena October 31 Beautiful Dirty Rich Leather and Latex Halloween Party : ''Main article: SET Nightclub '' 10-31-08 Set Nightclub Poster.jpg 10-31-08 SET 001.jpg October 31 2008 001.jpg #Black swimsuit by Haus of Gaga, boots by Givenchy Category:2008 fashion